Wild West - Day 27
|Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Wild West - Day 26 |after = Wild West - Day 28 |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Wild West - Day 27 was the 27th day of Wild West. In order to win the level, the player must not let the zombies trample the flowers located between the fifth and sixth columns from the left. Additionally, the level is a Special Delivery level. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty The lawn in this level is filled with Minecarts, much like a Not OK Corral level. However, this level is a Special Delivery level instead, which means that careful precision is required in moving the plants around. Since several zombies may come each wave, smart planning is required to move the minecarts to which some lanes have Peapods to attack the zombies, and other lanes have Tall-nuts to defend, or Chili Beans to insta-kill. The Chicken Wrangler Zombies and Pianist Zombies are extra threats, because no AOE plant is given to take care of the Zombie Chickens (the player will have to have more heads of a Peapod on, or more Tall-nuts), and no Spikeweeds or Spikerocks are given, (the player will have to have more firepower from Peapods to kill the Pianist Zombies). Also, no backwards attacking plants are given, forcing the player to kill Prospector Zombies with Chili Beans. The flowers are also close to the right of the screen, making this level even harder. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = is added to the conveyor-belt |zombie3 = + |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = |zombie7 = 1 4 +2 +3 5 |zombie8 = 4 5 |note8 = 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = 5 1 |zombie10 = 2 4 3 |note10 = Final flag}} + always has the metal grate. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by: *The first wave consists of a single zombie. Plant a Chili Bean in column 6 of its row to instant-kill it. This gives you the maximum amount of time for other plants to appear on the conveyor. *Then either **Build up Pea Pods on the mine cart in column 3 (most rightward full-travel mine cart track), then on the mine cart in column 1 (hit the Prospector Zombies once they have jumped), then on the mine cart in column 2. This gives you full coverage of the board, and three full Pea Pods with which to hit the Gargantuar at the end of the level, but does mean that you have to keep moving the Pea-Pods between lanes. *or **Build up Pea Pods on the mine carts on columns 5 and 6 (shortest distance for the peas to fly), then column 1 (hit the Prospector Zombies), then column 3. This means that you have to move your Pea Pods less, in order to cover all lanes, but then does mean that you have to use Plant Food on the Gargantuar. *Try to kill the early zombies with Chili Beans in column 6 wherever possible, instead of with your Pea Pods, in order to give yourself the longest possible time to build up your defences. *Place Tall-nuts in column 7 and any further Chili Beans in column 8. *Keep moving the Pea Pods around in order to take out any high concentrations of zombies gnawing away at your Tall-nuts, and especially when the Piano Zombies come out. *Finally, line up all your Pea Pods or use Plant Food to take out the Wild West Gargantuar. Gallery 20226302 989392904536404 665559422 o.png|By Screenshot_2018-03-06-17-38-18-492_com.ea.game.pvz2_row.png|by Walkthrough How would you rate Wild West - Day 27's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Special Delivery Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Conveyor-belt levels